


[podfic] Thicker Than

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Elements of Star Wars Legends, Family Issues, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Luke Skywalker, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Mon Mothma is the first person whom Luke tells the truth of his parentage(Or, families are tough, but the Rebel Alliance has their people's backs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Thicker Than

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thicker Than](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138420) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, post-movie(s), Family Issues, Elements of Star Wars Legends, POV Luke Skywalker, Self-Esteem Issues, Missing Scene

 **Length:** 00:12:30  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Thicker%20Than_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0531.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
